starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato cannon
The Yamato cannon (a.k.a. Yamato gun) is a feared terran plasma weapon.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.SC2 Units: Battlecruiser, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-10-02 Overview The Yamato cannon is mounted on the prow of battlecruisers, and draws power from their core. The cannon draws its immense power from the ship's core,Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. and then generates a dense magnetic field to harness a controlled nuclear reaction, turning it into a concentrated energy blast that can destroy almost anything with a few shots,2014-12-18, Battlecruiser Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-21 even enough to decimate cities. The cannon requires a huge energy reserve to fire, requiring its own conversion generator and a fire-control station manned by nearly 100 gunnery specialists. However, the effects make it worthwhile. The cannon is suitable for "scorched earth" work.Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 Umojan battlecruisers possess a more refined Yamato cannon in comparison to their counterparts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Mercenary modifications to the reactors of Sovereign battlecruisers allow for the use of mini yamato guns, which have a smaller impact but a much quicker rate of fire.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 History By the Great War, recent research had led to the development of the weapon. In 2499, terran engineers were working overtime to retrofit existing battlecruisers with the weapon. ''Behemoth''-class battlecruisers received such retrofits. This trend continued with the Behemoth-class ships present within the Dominion Fleet. Some of the older vessels were not upgraded due to costs and limited supply. By 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the ''Minotaur''-class battlecruiser was in service.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. They are equipped with the Type-V Yamato cannon,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. which is more powerful than its Behemoth counterparts. During the End War, Egon Stetmann created a modified Yamato cannon named the Stetmato cannon, which he outfitted on his Mecha battlecarrier lords.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2018. Game Effect In both StarCraft and StarCraft II, the Yamato cannon's range of ten makes it an effective siege weapon, able to destroy stationary defenses and anti-air units out of their range, leaving the battlecruiser safe. However, it takes a few seconds to charge before firing once a target is acquired. Only the strongest units can survive a shot from a Yamato cannon. The Yamato cannon is best used to eliminate strong anti-air defenders, such as enemy battlecruisers, carriers, and void rays. StarCraft StarCraft II Acquisition Use Achievements Variants *Mini yamato gun Notes *''StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga'' infers that the Yamato cannon was in use by 2465.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. This seemingly contradicts the StarCraft manual, which labels the weapon as the result of "recent research." *The Yamato gun is a possible reference to the title ship of Space Battleship Yamato and its wave motion gun and, indirectly, a reference to the ''Yamato''-class battleship used in World War II, which were the biggest battleships ever created in their time and had the largest cannons ever to be used on a battleship. References es:cañón Yamato Category:StarCraft II terran abilities Category:Terran Weapons Category:StarCraft terran abilities